


Stranded Chapter 1

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Stranded Chapter 1

“Now then, is there anyone who objects to this union?” 

Time seems to stand still once those words escape Jackson’s mouth. Val looks around, sure that someone will give voice to some grievance they have with such a nontraditional union. Turning back, she can’t help but smile at the sight of Jackson clutching his sword. She looks at Kenna, her betrothed, with a sparkling dress befitting this goddess of a queen, her brown, flowing hair and her eyes that seem to beacon Val to take her right there in front of everyone.

She swallows hard, trying to suppress the temptation. Much to her surprise, Kenna pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Their bodies and lips pressed firmly together, Val becomes lost in the kiss and the promise of eternal love they make to each other in this show of intense affection. It’s practically torturing to pull away, but Kenna leans in and whispers in her ear, “get ready for much more tonight.” They give each other a look of deep longing before locking lips once more than walking down the aisle hand in hand.

The festivities make for a blur in her mind. There’s smoke from the firecrackers, loud music, shaky ground from the endless dancing, raised voices all around with occasional bursts of laughter and smells of food and much-needed ale. She makes her way to ingest the libations so that the party will be bearable. Of course, she’s happy; she’s married to Kenna Rys, and she knows that they’ll build a beautiful life together. But all this socializing gives her the creeps. It seems unnatural to her to put on appearances for people that you mostly don’t even like. Looking at Kenna, she can see how effortless it is for her wife. ‘Years of practice, I suppose,’ she thinks to herself.

A certain dread fills her as they share their first dance as wives in front of their guests. With a calm, collected breath, she focuses her eyes on Kenna and shuts off the world around them. “How do you do this every day?” She asks her wife while attempting to dance in her far too fancy dress. “I don’t get married every day,” Kenna quips with a laugh, placing her hands on Val’s lower back. “You know what I mean,” Val remarks as her hands slide down her wife’s back until she’s cupping Kenna’s rear, “all the politics, all the fake smiles and being polite.”

Kenna flashes a grin, “it’s not easy, Val. Perhaps you can start by not grabbing your wife’s ass in public.” 

Her face goes red, and her eyes widen, “I’m sorry, Kenna, I…” 

“Not to worry, Val. It’s our wedding celebration, so grab me wherever you want, but you’ll forgive me if I save such affection for when we’re alone.”

Kenna’s sentence snaps her back to reality. She’d been lost in the beauty of her wife’s face and blocked out the presence of everyone looking at them. Timidly, she moves her hands up to the small of Kenna’s back. “You seem so tense,” Kenna remarks with a frown, “are you alright?”

She nods, blocking out the crowd once again. Even the music seems distant to her, and all she wants to do is express her love. Her bones feel rigid, and she has difficulty with every movement. Finally, she asks, “Kenna, are you happy as Queen?” 

“Of course.”

It’s hard to say why, but she feels like Kenna’s answer came too quick. Just the same, she decides not to press the issue. She’s married to the love of her life, and they’ll figure out all the details together. After their dance, she grabs a mug of ale from the first person she sees and downs it, much to the other person’s annoyance.

Guests begin to retire for the evening, and the split second she gets a look of approval from Kenna, she picks up her wife and carries her to their bedroom.

Playfully, she drops Kenna on to the soft bed and leans in to kiss her. Kenna has to stop her from ripping their dresses apart. “Sorry,” she says with a risqué smile, “you know how excited I am for this.” She pulls Kenna back up in a deep kiss, sliding her wife’s dress off of her. “No undergarments I see,” she says to a now completely naked Kenna, “you are perfection. The very definition of beauty.”

Kneeling before Kenna, she clutches her wife’s legs, kissing the thighs gradually higher until she reaches the center. As she kisses the wet folds, she can feel the heat of Kenna’s core. She looks up at Kenna and stands up to remove her own dress. It descends next to Kenna’s as she unties her pants, pulling them down and watching the look on Kenna’s face observing her body. She notices Kenna paying particular attention to her essence then grazing her entrance. 

They lie down on the bed exchanging a drugging kiss while inside of each other. Their fingers pump in and out while they continue to press their lips. She and Kenna cry out to each other as pleasure overwhelms them both. For a moment, they hold each other close; their breathing is the only sound in the room. 

Quickly, Kenna stands up and pulls her out of bed, looking at the still hot bath. “I was never one to enjoy baths,” she says playfully slapping Kenna’s butt, “but I think you may change my outlook on that.” The hot water is too much at first, but she becomes accustomed to it. 

For the next hour, they apply soap and essential oils to each other’s bodies, rubbing one another, relieving tension, and making love. Their bodies are pressed together in the water, it’s serene enough to fall asleep right there, but Kenna insists they get out. There’s a large chair that they sit in to dry off while still in their loving embrace. Once they’re dry, Kenna distributes lotion onto Val, and she does likewise. 

The massage is the perfect way to cap off an evening that Val never wants to end. The idea of the two of them left alone forever is a dream that she doesn’t think to be possible. Still, their upcoming honeymoon in The Iron Empire sounds like a beautiful vacation and even the day to day duties of a queen are endurable as long as Kenna is there with her. Kenna takes her by the hand to their bed. The feel of their freshly washed and moisturized bare skin is heavenly as they wrap their arms around, pressing their exposed bodies together. Before sleep comes, Val thinks to herself that she wishes there was a way for her to have a permanent honeymoon with her beloved wife.


End file.
